


Secrets

by DoggyTwoShoes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery Relationship, Other, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, pure fluff, who is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyTwoShoes/pseuds/DoggyTwoShoes
Summary: After Andi blows them off one too many times, Buffy and Cyrus finally decide to see what was going on in her life, only to find out she was making up excuses. What they find shocks them.





	Secrets

"What family issues has Andi had for the past four weeks and only sporadically?" Buffy asks, reading a text from her and Cyrus' best friend, Andi, which said simply 'Sorry I can't hang out today, Family Issues.' It was almost exactly the same as texts they had gotten the past four weeks which said something similar, but she was always very tight lipped about the 'Issues,' and they only came up about twice each week. "I mean this can't be a simple coincidence."

"I agree, maybe she isn't that cool about the Walker thing?" Cyrus says as Buffy groans, face palming.

"I hope she would listen when I said to 'Talk to me' about anything if she's uncomfortable." Buffy says a bit angry as Cyrus steps back.

"Whoa, whoa, not saying that it definitely is." Cyrus says, retracting as he knows that when Buffy is angry it isn't a good thing, "Maybe it's her parent's wedding and she's helping plan it?"

"It says issues and we know about that already, there'd be no reason to hide it." Buffy says, as Cyrus sighs.

"How about we just ask her parents, you know, they might know what's going on with Andi." Cyrus suggests, as Buffy face palms again.

"How did I not think of that after last week?" Buffy mutters to herself before nodding. "Sounds like a plan, if there actually are 'Family Issues,' they could at least confirm that we are looking way too much into this." 

_______________________________________

 

"Hey guys," Bex, Andi's mom, said when two thirds of the Good Hair Crew knocked at their apartment door, "What's going on? And where's Andi?"

"That's what we're here about," Buffy says, "We need to know what's going on with her."

"What do you mean what's going on with her? I thought she was hanging out with you." Bex says as Cyrus looks confused.

"No, she texted she had family issues, as she has twice a week for the last four weeks." Cyrus says as Bex looks thoughtful.

"Hold on, what days did she say that?" Bex asks, as Buffy holds out her phone with hers and Andi's text history, "Those have all been days she's said she's hanging out with you guys, and there are no 'Family Issues.'" Bex says, as Buffy smirks a bit. 

"I told you there was something going on." She says to Cyrus as he nods.

"As we now know, but what, who could she possibly be with?" Cyrus asks as Bex and Buffy both think. 

"Maybe she met someone?" Buffy suggests.

"But why would she need to hide it now, she was open with us about both Jonah and Walker." Cyrus replies.

"How about I just call her and see if there's any new information she has to give." Bex suggests, as she picks up the phone and dials Andi's cell number. "Hey Andi, how are you?" She asks, feigning her usual level of just 'caring mother' instead of portraying that she knows that Andi was lying.

"I'm good Mom." they hear Andi says from the other end of the phone.

"And how are Buffy and Cyrus?" Bex asks, knowing that she wasn't with them but seeing if she'd fess up at all.

"They're good too," Andi replies after a slight hesitation as Bex stifles a laugh, she had her caught, "We're just about at The Spoon now." She adds, as Cyrus and Buffy now barely keep from laughing at what Andi doesn't know.

"That's good, call me if you need anything, or Bowie's always available as well." Bex adds, as they hear Andi answer affirmatively, "See you later sweetie." Bex says, hanging up the phone as Buffy and Cyrus look at her.

"Alright, now what do we do that we know she's lying?" Cyrus asks, as Bex laughs a bit.

"You follow her and see what's going on, I thought it'd be obvious." Bex says, as Buffy laughs then.

"We'll see what exactly she's been lying about." Buffy says, as her and Cyrus leave before looking at each-other.

"Where could she be?" Cyrus wonders aloud, as Buffy smiles.

"We'll check the Spoon and see if she lied about that as well, then we'll check anywhere else she'd be likely to be." Buffy responds.

"So park, music store, and her favorite art shop?" Cyrus responds, as Buffy nods.

"Yep." She said, as the two started heading off. However, luck seemed to be on their side as after they got to the Spoon and saw no sign of Andi, they saw her walking in the direction they just came from with someone.

"Psst, Buffy." Cyrus whispers even though Andi would be too far away to possibly hear them, "I see her." He says, pointing to her retreating figure.

"Who is that she's with?" Buffy wonders as her and Cyrus start following, making sure to leave enough distance but still be able to not lose her.

"Jonah, maybe their back together?" Cyrus suggests, brightening at the possibility.

"You're hopeless." Buffy laughs at seeing his expression, "You buy too much into this romance thing." 

"It'd be so sweet though, hiding because they'd be afraid of us judging them for keeping breaking up." Cyrus says wistfully as Buffy laughs again.

"Just like you poorly hide your unbelievable crush because you're afraid?" Buffy says as Cyrus blushes.

"What do you mean?" He says while stuttering.

"I mean I see you following T. J. around like a sad puppy sometimes." She says while laughing as Cyrus looks down.

"That obvious?" He asks after a couple of seconds as Buffy laughs.

"To everyone but T. J." She replies. "Anyway, I don't think she'd need to hide a relationship with Jonah from us, she'd see we wouldn't care because they've been together multiple times before." Buffy says as Cyrus laughs.

"True, and it couldn't be Walker, she wouldn't do that to you and neither would he from what I see." Cyrus says as Buffy nods, "Has she ever met Marty?"

"Once and that doesn't look like him at all." Buffy responds as Cyrus laughs.

"You'd know, he was your first boyfriend." Cyrus responds teasingly as Buffy playfully smacks him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, we never dated." She says, before they start following in silence, "And who knows, maybe this is just a friend she thinks we'd judge." Buffy suggests as Cyrus laughs.

"Who would she be afraid of us judging as a friend?" He asks as Buffy thinks a few seconds.

"Amber?" She asks, as Cyrus laughs.

"The greatest frenemies ever." He remarks as they both laugh, "If it is I'll get a ladder in case she leaves her in another Farris Wheel." He says jokingly to more laughter from both of them, "Thank you I'll be here all week."

"Seriously, I do wonder who it is and why Andi would feel the need to hide it." Buffy says as Cyrus nods.

"True, no one we've suggested that is possible Andi would need to hide a friendship or relationship from us." He says, as Buffy nods.

"And she's going to the park." Buffy remarks as she remembers the places they would search, "So maybe it is Jonah and they're playing frisbee?"

"Again, why would she hide it?" Cyrus asks as Buffy shrugs before kicking the ground.

"I don't know why. I don't know why she'd feel the need to hide anything from her best friends!" She says, before looking to make sure Andi didn't hear them. She thankfully didn't, too engrossed in the conversation she was having with the person she was with.

"Come on," Cyrus mutters, leading Buffy to follow their path, "Before we lose them in all of the people." 

They follow Andi and her friend, boyfriend, whatever, down a hill and watch as they settle in a secluded area, setting down a blanket and sit down with a basket.

"A picnic?" Buffy asks confused, "Since when does Andi like picnics?"

"Keep your voice down or else they'll hear us," Cyrus shushes quietly before slowly creeping closer, "Come on, so we can hear them." He says, hiding behind some trees with Buffy.

"I can't believe all of this secrecy is necessary Andi." They hear a voice say, recognizing it after a few seconds.

"Amber." Cyrus mouths to Buffy who nods, the person's identity raising more questions.

"I know, it's just I'm still not ready for people to find out." Andi responds, as they see Amber nod.

"True, I'm really not ready either." She responds, as Cyrus and Buffy look at each other.

"Find out what?" Buffy mutters, barely audible to Cyrus, as he looks just as confused.

"I mean honestly, who would even believe it at this point?" They hear Andi laugh after saying this, "I really still don't believe it." She says as Amber nods.

"In truth neither do I, I mean I had no idea I even felt that way before it happened." The blonde says while Buffy and Cyrus still look confused, but still leaned in, wanting to finally find out their best friend's secret, which they felt was just seconds away.

"I know, I mean, when you just kissed me, I was stunned. I didn't know whether to scream or run." Andi says, as Cyrus and Buffy look at each other wide eyed while Amber laughs.

"And yet you kissed back." She says while Andi laughs back, while Cyrus and Buffy are still processing the information.

"That I did." Andi says, smiling at her.

"Biggest risk I ever took in my life." Amber says, as Andi smiles, "And the most rewarding as well." She continues with a smile.

"That it was." Andi says as she slips her hand into the blondes, which is the first time that Cyrus and Buffy see a new bracelet on each of their wrists, looking similar but still slightly different, matching.

"What?" Cyrus mutters to Buffy, the first to regain their voice, before Buffy puts a finger over her mouth, wanting to listen.

"I'm glad you did it." Andi says while she and Amber get out the food they brought, "I mean, for the first time in any relationship or on any dates it actually feels right and not just hanging out with a friend like I do Buffy and Cyrus." She says, as Amber smiles. "And I honestly think neither of us would have figured this out without some big risk or thing."

"True, and I find that while still somewhat jealous sometimes, I'm much happier than I was before." Amber says, as Andi laughs.

"You have no reason to be jealous Amber, I'm happy and I'm not going anywhere." She says, as Amber smiles.

"Good, because neither am I." She says, as the pair shares a small kiss before going back to the picnic. With their attention elsewhere, Cyrus and Buffy take the opportunity to slip away, having gotten their information.

"Oh my god." Buffy says, still stunned after they were out of earshot.

"Andi an...and Amber?" Cyrus stutters, shocked that they had no idea about it nor that Andi even liked girls.

"When did that even happen?" Buffy wonders, as Cyrus still looks shocked.

"While we at least figured out why she would need to hide it from everyone." He says as Buffy nods before smiling a bit.

"I don't believe we didn't see she was with someone before." She says with a groan as Cyrus looks at her, "Remember a couple weeks ago when Andi was suddenly just fine with Walker being a part of our group?" 

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think anything of it." He says with realization, while his friend nods.

"Neither did I, but clearly being in an actual relationship helped her get passed that awkwardness." Buffy says while Cyrus nods.

"True, true," He says, while he and Buffy think, "So we just let her and Amber figure this whole thing out and be the good friends, or confront her about keeping a secret?"

"While the second option sounds more fun, we keep this under wraps and let Andi just be happy." Buffy says as Cyrus sighs.

"Yeah, she did actually look happy." Cyrus says with a sigh before they hear a voice behind them.

"Happy about what?" They hear, as they jump.

"Bex!" They both say, as she steps out laughing, "You followed us?"

"Duh, I gave you the idea for following so of course I'd want to find out as well." She says, while Buffy groans, "So I just got here, catch me up to speed." 

"It's kind of a secret that she's still figuring out." Cyrus starts, as Bex cuts him off.

"Hold on, is it a boy?" She asks.

"Nope." Buffy says, entirely truthfully.

"Is she in any trouble?" She asks again.

"Nope." Cyrus answers this time, still truthfully.

"Will she tell anyone eventually?" She asks, tiredly.

"Probably unless it totally falls apart." Buffy answers, as Bex nods.

"Good enough for me, and Bowie who is waiting in the truck, need a ride back home?" She asks, as both teens nod. "Come on, the stakeout is over." 

If anyone had still been spying on the couple, they would've seen the two women eating together, talking, kissing occasionally, just generally having a good time with each other.


End file.
